cakerpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Emperor Orin Nedakh
Emperor Orin Nedakh is the reigning Emperor of the undersea Arkantian Empire and Lord of the Oceans. He has ruled for over 300 years, since the death of his father Kashekim Nedakh. His full title is Orin I Nedakh, Emperor of Arkantos-below-the-Sea, Lord of all the Oceans and all who dwell within it, King of the Sixteen Provinces and President of the Royal Arkantian Swimming Club. Background Orin Nedakh was born 423 years ago, in the Arkantian capital, Arkanots. Throughout his youth he displayed a boisterous attitude and a light hearted demeanour, fantastic to be around but slightly worrying considering he was the heir to the largest polity on the planet. He took part in regal activities and made several round trips across the world’s oceans, visiting the other major and minor centres of population in the Arkantian Empire. Despite this, he was better known throughout the Empire for his other activities, for example in sporting activities and academic research. From an early age he displayed a great curiosity for the surface world. He joined the Royal Geographic Society as soon as he was eligible, with particular focus being on the surface. At the time the Arkantian Empire was deeply isolationist, a policy that had been followed since the original sinking of Arkantos some 5,000 years ago. With the death of his father and his ascension as Emperor, Orin immediately began organising a diplomatic mission to the surface, with the port city of Chester being decided upon. After 12 years of his reign, Orin led the diplomatic mission to Chester. The denizens of Chester were originally sceptical about his claim as Lord of the Seas. They were, however, quickly convinced of his legitimacy when he ordered a Kraken to surface (who proceeded to destroy a seaside pub, much to Orin's embarrassment). The pub was unpopular, however, and the citizens cheered knowing that they didn't have to pay an extortionate price for a mediocre serving of fish and chips. As more of the surface world became known, Orin established several embassies across the world until every civilized nation had an Arkantian embassy somewhere in their capital. Personality Orin Nedakh has a friendly personality, with a great interest in surface activities, even if they are conducted exactly the same under the sea (the presence of air seems to be a sufficient novelty for him). He enjoys telling people about his adventures in his youth, from dungeoneering in the Lost Caverns to the races along the Bottomless Trench to his wrestling matches with the World Serpent. Due to Imperial duties he rarely get the opportunity to adventure anymore, but once in a while he gives himself a break and checks to see whether the World Serpent is ready for a rematch (he rarely is). Powers & Abilities As Emperor of Arkantos, Orin has command over all things that dwell in the Ocean and can call upon them from great distances. During the early years of Arkantian-Surface relations he was sometimes ridiculed by locals, who called him names like "Aquaman" or "Seaman" and laughed at for having command over "a few fish." Unfortunately for the locals, more things live in the ocean than a few fish. After three separate incidents that resulted in the local village being destroyed by undersea monstrosities, Orin wasn't ridiculed again. Orin also displays more limited control of things that live on or by the sea, such as sea birds and amphibians, and has even been seen having minor control over beings that evolved from marine life, such as humans. Although Orin has far less control over these groups, it would be wise for people to remember that 'limited control' does not equal 'no control.' Other than that, Orin shows immense strength and durability, having lived on the bottom of the ocean for all his life. He is capable of swimming at great speeds, around 10,000 km/h after a nice warm-up. His skin is also incredibly durable, again from life at the bottom of the ocean. He is able to shrug off all but the heaviest of surface ordinances, with most guns and arrows bouncing off him harmlessly. His only two weaknesses are prolonged separation from water, resulting in mild nausea and physical weakness, and ice. Cold is not the issue for him, since the depths of the seas are often far colder than water's normal freezing temperature, but the ice itself is. The extents of his powers are debated by many surface scholars. When exactly does a creature fall under his domain? The most common theory is that when something lives in the sea for the majority of its life, it enters Orin's area of rule and he can call upon it. The Akupara turtle and its accompanying monsters offer a more complex picture. The Turtle itself seems to not fall under Orin's domain and is not summonable by him. The Turtle's sea monsters, on the other hand, technically fall under his jurisdiction and he is able to call upon them if needed. However, the Arkantian Empire has long had an agreement with the Turtle which stipulates that the Emperor would not call upon the Turtle's creatures unless they truly need them (a situation that has never arisen in Arkantos' long history). Orin, upon ascending to the Arkantian throne, reaffirmed this pledge to the Akuparan turtle and has yet to call upon the Akuparan sea monsters, if he ever will. Category:Characters